menfandomcom-20200214-history
İbrahim Tatlıses
İbrahim Tatlıses , born İbrahim Tatlı '''[1] , also known as '''IBO ( Şanlıurfa , January 1 1952 ) is a Turkish singer , actor , director , composer , songwriter , screenwriter andbusinessman . Content [ hide ] *1 Life **1.1 Breakthrough **1.2 2004-present **1.3 Attack *2 Discography *3 Filmography *4 External links Lifespan [ edit ] Tatlıses was born the son of an Arab [2] father and a Kurdish [2] mother. In a family of seven children, it was often difficult to get up to stabbing. He worked at a young age in the mines in order to contribute to the cost of the family. This went on until a film producer saw the talent of the young Tatlıses. He heard him sing and saw that this could be. Successful artist His first professional album, titled Sevdimde Sevilmedim , came out in 1974 under the label Palandöken Paste. In 1977 the label Türküola released his second album, Ayağında Kundura out, that was a huge hit [source?] and formed the basis of Tatlıses' popularity. In the years that followed, Tatlıses captured first Turkey, then in various Arab countries and Israel to be popular. He has more than 30 albums over the years, acted in several films and is also active (have been) as a director of several television series in Turkey. Breakthrough [ edit ] The breakthrough came in 1985 with Mavi Mavi . This was followed by albums like Gülüm Benim / Gülümse Biraz in 1986 and Allah Allah / Hülya in 1987. In 1994 came the album titled Haydi soyle out. This worked Turkish celebrities like Burhan Bayar , Arif Sağ , Turgay Ozkan and Zafer Dalgic participate. On this album, hit singles were found as Haydi soyle , Nankör Kedi , Saza Niye Gelmedin and Tombul Tombul . (Banane senden) On November 19, 1993 Tatlıses started his own talk show called Ibo Show . Meanwhile, making albums and also by Tatlıses started to develop. Slowly 2004-present [ edit ] Aramam came in 2004, and Tatlıses was here as one of the first Turkish artists a Kurdish song to put. Given the position of the Kurdish language and culture in Turkey, it was very daring to turn. Tatlıses of the song on his CD Furthermore, there were two remixes, which was new to Tatlises' do. The remixes were mainly to increase so that it would be. Turned in clubs aimed the danceability of his music The most recent CD entitled Bulamadım , was released in February 2007 and was almost entirely made by Tatlıses itself. The CD was also released on his own label, called İdobay . This CD contains traditional Turkish songs like Turlu Turlu and Etek Sarı . Tatlıses has now released a new album, titled Neden . This album was released in early March 2008. There is a new album expected in 2009. Attack [ edit ] After two previous attacks in 1990 and 1998 have survived without serious injuries Tatlıses was on March 14, 2011 seriously injured in a new bombardment. At about quarter past 12 at night, after his television program Ibo show in television Beyaz TV , he was hit by a bullet fired by one in the right side of his head AK-47 from a black car. The bullet was removed during a four-hour operation, after which his situation stabilized. The chance was there that he would be paralyzed. [3 ][4] On July 31, 2011 revealed that Ibrahim Tatlises again preparing for his new show. Discography [ edit ] *1. Sevdimde Sevilmedim (1974) I loved her, But Was Not Sharp Objects *2. Ayağında Kundura (1977) Shoe Foot To You *3. Hatice (1977) Khadija *4. Doldur Kardas İçelim (1978) Schenk in Brother, I Want To Drink *5. Toprağın Sabuha oglu (1979) Sabuha, Child Of This Land *6. GELME İstemem (1980) Come Out, I Do Not Want *7. Yaşamak Bu Değil (1982) This Is No Life *8. Yalan (1983) Lie *9. Benim hayatim (1984) My Life *10. Mavi Mavi (1985) Blue Blue *11. Gülüm Benim / Gülümse Biraz (1986) My Rose / A Little Smile *12. Allah Allah / Hülya (1987) Allah Allah / Hülya *13. Kara Zindan (1988) Dark Dungeon *14. Fosforlu Cevriyem (1988) Fosforlu Cevriyem *15. Insanlar (1989) People *16. Söylim Mi? (1990) Will I Saying? *17. Vur Gitsin Beni / Yemin Ettim (1991) Shoot Me Down And Go / I Swore *18. Ah Keşkem (1992) I Wish *19. Mega Aşk (1993) Mega Love *20. Haydi soyle (1994) Say It Over *21. Klasikleri (1995) Are Classics *22. Ben İsterem (1996) I Want It also *23. At Gitsin (1998) Let Her Go *24. Selam Olsun (1999), peace be upon them *25. Yetmez Mi? (2001) It Is Not Enough? *26. Tek Tek (2003) One For One *27. Aramam (2004) I Will Find You No More *28. Sizler ICIN (2005) For You *29. Bulamadım (2007) I Found Her Out *30. Neden? (2008) Why? *31. Yağmurla Gels Kadin (2009) In The Rain Coming Female *32. Hani Gelecektin (2010) You Could Still Come Filmography [ edit ] *Hicran Yarası (2009) Necdet series (season 1/aflevering 5 and 6) *Hayat Bilgisi (2003) Shepherd series (season 1/aflevering 20) *Cabbar (2002) Cabbar series *Imparator (2000) İbrahim series *Fırat (1997-2000) Yusuf series *Aynalar (1996) himself series (one episode) *Bir Demet Tiyatro (1995) himself series (one episode) *Tetikçi Kemal (1993) Kemal / Yılmaz series *Aşık Oldum (1992) Yılmaz series *Fosforlu (1989) Şahin *Kara Zindan (1988) Cemal *Hülya (1988) İbrahim *Bir Kulum ISTE (1988) Ferhat *Ben Insan Değilmiyim (1988) İbrahim *Aşıksın (1988) İbrahim *Gülüm Benim (1987) Hıdır *Dertli Dertli (1987) Haydar *Allah Allah (1987) İbrahim *Yıkılmışım Ben (1986) Yusuf *Sarhos (1986) İbrahim *Gülümse Biraz (1986) İskender *Yalnızım (1985) Ferhat *Sevmek (1985), Hasan *Mavi Mavi (1985) Kerim *Sevdalandım (1984) Kemal *Ayşem (1984) İbrahim *Yorgun (1983) İbrahim *Günah (1983) Yaşar *Futboliye (1983) itself *Yalan (1982) Yusuf *Nasıl isyan Etmem (1982) *Alisan (1982) Alisan *Yaşamak Bu Değil (1981) İbrahim *Tövbe (1981) Mehmet *Seni Yakacaklar (1981) İbrahim *Cile (1980) IBO *Ayrılık Kolay Değil (1980) İbrahim *Kara Çadırın Kızı Zeynep (1979) İbrahim *Kara Yazma (1979) IBO *Fadile (1979) İbrahim *Toprağın Sabuha oglu (1978) Faruk *Ayağında Kundura / Ceylan (1978) İbrahim Category:1952 births